Potion Notion
by fire dragonheart
Summary: Rocky POV during the episode Potion Notion


Potion Notion

Rocky was walking down the halls of Angle grove High. When he noticed something was wrong. He saw people falling in love all over the place, and with people they didn't know. Rocky shrugged it off as he turned a corner to to see the weirdest sight, Kimberly flirting with Skull. That did it something was really wrong. Rocky was about to head over to find out what was going on when, Aisha, Billy and Adam came down the steps.

What Rocky saw next made his blood freeze, Bulk had kissed Aisha on the hand. Rocky couldn't hear what Bulk said, but non the less, how dare he kiss her or for that matter touch her. Rocky hadn't even told her that he liked her, but he still thought of her as his girl.

Rocky walked into class angry with the world. It was bad enough that since they had come here, Aisha was always hanging with Billy. Now Bulk had kissed her hand.

"Hey Rocky what's up." Adam asked him.

"Nothing." Rocky grumbled.

While class went on Rocky stole a look at Aisha. Aisha's hair was up in a pony tail. She was wearing a very lovely yellow dress, with a yellow top with some shape on it under the strap of the dress. Her earrings were circler. And she was wearing her brown boots with yellow sock.

Rocky sighed, there was know way that she would ever notice him. He looked down at what he was wearing a plain red long sleeved shirt to with white buttons in the middle that ended half way down the shirt. And a pair of old blue jeans with a black belt. His black shoe finished his outfit off. Plain and Boring he always was.

Then something really weird happened Lt.Stone asked their teacher Miss Appleby out. After that class ended and Rocky and the others left the room. Rocky fell into step next to Adam as they headed to the park.

"What's up with you Rocky you seem in a bad mood." Adam asked looking at his best friend.

Rocky looked a head to where he could see Aisha and Billy talking about what had been going on. "I'm not in a bad mood." Rocky told him looking away.

"I have known you to long to know when you are lying." Adam punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm fine." Rocky tried to sound believable.

"Right, if you say so." Adam said as they caught up with Billy and Aisha.

"Hey Rocky, Adam what do you thinks going on." Billy turned to them.

"No clue." Adam shrugged.

"But it shore is strange." Rocky added.

"Too Strange." Aisha agreed.

"Hey guys" Tommy said as he walked over with Kimberly.

"Hey have you guys noticed any thing weird going on at school to day."

"Definitely" Tommy said as he pointed to Kimberly.

"Well if you call falling in Love weird." Kimberly said dreamily. "Then color me guilty."

"Um maybe we should talk to Zordon." Billy suggested.

Rocky noticed Aisha giving Billy a really big smile, as they moved to contact Zordon. But before they could do any thing Goldar appeared. Rocky heard something from Kimberly about protecting Skull before they morphed.

During the fight Rocky noticed that Aisha and Adam had teamed up to fight. Rocky tried not to get distracted as Adam swung her around. The fight was soon over and they transported themselves to the commanded center.

Rocky watched as Alpha scan Kimberly to find out what was up. Soon they had found out that Miss Chief was making people fall in love. Zordon soon sent them back to school.

Rocky soon found himself in the library on his own. Rocky smiled as he slide into a chair. Rocky could not help but wonder if Aisha liked Billy or even Adam more the just friends and what he would do if that was the case. Rocky soon decided that if she did like one them and he liked her. Rocky decide that he would be happy for them, and try to leave town as fast as possible. Since he knew that he would not be able to stay there with feeling for her that she did not feel to him, but to one of his friends. He sighed as he fidget with the book in front of him. His life was a nightmare ever since he came here. He loved being a ranger but sometime he wondered if they hadn't come Angle-grove he would not have become so angry with himself for letting her slip away. Rocky knew he need to one day muster up he courage to tell her before he did something crazy someday. Before Rocky could think of any thing else Aisha came into the library.

"Hey Rocky." Aisha said sliding into the seat across from him.

"Hi Aisha," Rocky grumbled.

"Rocky what's up."

"Nothing." Rocky said looking away. "What are you doing here?"

"Other then avoiding Bulk. Adam told me you were down so I came looking for you."

"I'm sorry about Bulk bugging you, if there is any thing I can do to help."

"That sweet."

"Aisha."

"Yah"

"I"

"Rocky what."

Before Rocky could say any thing they heard Bulk at the door.

"Aisha my sweet."

"Behind the book self quick." Rocky told her.

Aisha dodge behind the book self, right before Bulk opined the door. Rocky quickly picked up the book and started to read.

"Hey Rocky seen My Sweet." Bulk asked him when walked over.

"Who would that be." Rocky looked up at him.

"Aisha."

"Nope haven't seen her, I've been here for the last hour." Rocky told him.

"Right." Bulk said turning to go. "By the way you know the book is upside down." Bulk said turning back to him.

"Yah it um it um it helps me study, if I read it upside down." Rocky lied.

Bulk grunted and left.

"Thanks Rocky." Aisha said sliding back into her seat.

"I mean when I say if you need help I'm there."

"Thanks but I think Billy is right it will wear off soon, or he will find an antidote." Aisha smiled. "What were you trying to say before."

Rocky tried to smile but failed. Aisha had to like Billy. "Never mind. I got to go."

Rocky got to his feet and left in a hurry. Rocky didn't get far when he bumped into Billy.

"Hey Rocky."

"Hey your self." Rocky pushing past him.

"Rocky, I'm I the one who made you angry." Billy asked grabbing his arm.

"What if I said you are, what would you do then." Turning to face him.

"Then I would want to know what I had done."

"Well doesn't matter, now leave me alone." With that Rocky pulled out of Billy grasped and head back up the hallway.

"Rocky come back here." He heard Billy call. Rocky could here running after him.

Rocky did not get far before he bumped into Tommy and Adam coming the other way.

"Hey Rocky." Adam greeted him.

"Adam, Tommy excuses me." Rocky tried to push past them.

"Rocky." Billy was heard behind them.

Rocky ground as Billy walked over.

"What in the world did I do." Billy asked him when he got to them.

"Nothing for crying out loud I'm tired and I was being sarcastic." Rocky lied. "I'm not angry with any one."

Rocky saw Billy, Tommy and Adam give each other a look.

"Can I go now." Rocky asked.

"I guess." Billy told him.

Rocky stormed past them and headed to the one place he knew he could take out his anger with out killing some one.

"Hi Ernie, need some help." Rocky asked as he walked in to the youth center.

"No Rocky I'm good." Ernie told him.

"Cool. I'm just going to take out some anger, out on the punching bags, so see you later."

Rocky walked past Ernie and head to the mats. Soon he had worked into a good rhythm and got every thing out of his mind.

"Rocky stop." Ernie yelled at him.

"What Ernie." Rocky stopped and turned to look at him.

"Your bleeding." Ernie pointed left hand.

Rocky looked down at his hand to see that he was indeed bleeding.

"Rocky what's up." Ernie asked as he handed Rocky a wet towel to clean away the blood.

"Its complicated." Rocky said seating down on one of the stools at the bar.

"Really how so?" Ernie asked.

"Lets say I have a friend."

"Any one I know."

"No, any way my friend likes this girl that he had been friends with for years."

"Right."

"Now they moved to a new town and meet some people. Now he thinks that the girl he likes has fallen for one of their new friends. What should he do?"

"Well first is he shore that she has fallen for the other guy?"

"He thinks he pretty shore."

"So 50/50 chance that he's wrong."

"I guess."

"My advice to your friend is talk to her." Ernie told him.

"I should tell him that thanks Ernie." Rocky said giving him back the towel and leaving the room. Rocky got out side he could see Adam walking towards him.

"Rocky there you are." Adam called over as he stopped.

Rocky shock his head and walked over.

"Hey Adam." Rocky frowned.

"Rocky you've been depressed all day what's up?" Adam asked.

"What Rita and Zedd are doing is wrong messing with love is plain wrong." Rocky told him. "You know I can't stand people messing with love."

"Thats not all of the problem is it." Adam looked at him.

"Its the main one." Rocky lied.

"Your lying to me, its Aisha and you know it."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Thats fine because I want you to just hear me out." Adam told him. "Aisha does not like Billy more then a friend and he doesn't like her more then a friend."

Rocky was about to say something.

"Don't talk," Adam glared at him. "Your jealousy is ruining our team, this monster might have been made just to mess with you. Now snap out of it and get your head back in the fight, before something really bad happens."

"Can I talk now?" Rocky asked.

"Yah."

"Your right I'm stupid, I let me heart get the better of me all the time." Rocky admitted.

"Then lets go find Billy, so you can apologize" Adam told him.

Rocky nodded and followed Adam back to school. They found Billy sitting outside by a tree reading.

"Hey Billy." Adam said walking over.

"Hi Billy." Rocky muttered.

"Hi guys what's up." Billy said getting to his feet.

"Rocky owes you an apologizes."

"No he doesn't, I get it." Billy said as they headed back into the building. "But until he tells Aisha that he like her, he's just going to get jealous."

"Does every know," Rocky yelled.

"Well every one but Aisha." Adam told him.

"Right, I'm an ideate." With that started to Rocky curse himself.

"Language Rocky." Tommy said coming over with Aisha and Kimberly.

"Sorry"

"No big todays been way weird." Kimberly told him.

"But it looks like the spell finely been broken."

"Thank goodness." Aisha smiled.

"Your telling me." Kimberly sounding relieved.

"Oh yah, this is the weirdest stunt, Rita and Zed have ever pulled." Rocky added.

The others started to laugh when the communicator went off.

"Zordon we read you come in." Tommy said into it.

"Rangers Miss Chief has re-materialized in the park."

"Where on our way," Tommy told him. "Alright guys lets take care of this stupid cupid. It's Morphin time."

The battle was one of the hardest fights they had had in months but they had soon won.

"That gives us sometime to get ready for tonight's dance." Aisha said after they had demorphed.

"Yeah see you fore there." Kimberly said as she and Aisha ran off.

"So you going to ask her to dance at the dance ." Adam turned to Rocky.

"I don't know maybe some one should ask before me."

"Rocky." Tommy looked at him. "If I had waited for some one else to ask Kimberly to a dance we wouldn't be dating right now."

"But I'm not you," Rocky blurted out. "You knew Kimberly for about three months before you asked her out, I've known Aisha for years and we're best friends. I don't want to ruin that."

"Rocky, you going to have to tell her one day." Adam told him.

"I know but maybe one of you guys can ask her do dance first." Rocky begged.

"Not me," Tommy shook his head.

"No," Adam told him firmly.

"Billy please I beg of you," Rocky got down on his knees and started to beg.

"Rocky stop that, you look foolish." Billy shook his head.

"I will, if you ask her to dance first." Rocky told him.

"Fine just get up," Billy gave in.

"Great." Rocky said jumping back onto to feet.

"I don't believe you gave into that." Adam shook his head.

"He looked like an ideate." Billy pointed out.

"Point." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys we better go get ready." Tommy reminded them.

A couple hours later they had arrived at the dance.

"You two look great." Adam said as the boy walked over to where the girls were standing.

"Kimberly lets dance." Tommy said taking her hand and leading her out on to the floor.

The other fore headed over to where the food was.

"I'm so glad their back to normal." Aisha smiled.

"At least two of us are dancing." Rocky commented as he went for the food.

A little while later.

"So this is fun." Adam said sarcastically.

"I'm enjoying my self.' Rocky said.

"Thats because there food," Billy pointed.

"Not only that, its a perfect ending to a strange day." Rocky shrugged as he started to fill up a cup of punch.

"I have to admit, That monster was a hot head." Adam agreed

"Yeah With quiet a point potion." Billy nodded.

"Well hopefully Rita and Zedd have given up match-making for good." Aisha smiled.

"Come on lets dance," Billy suggested to Aisha.

"Umm Okay." Aisha agreed.

Rocky watched as Billy led Aisha out on to the dance floor, then turned to go find a seat to watch the rest of the dance. He would tell her one day but not today.

The end.


End file.
